Whispers: Walking Through Your Life
by NekoS
Summary: He saved her.Now she owns him her life Bcause of Wizard Laws.He says he dsnt want a Mudblood to own him.But deep insid hes shooting sings for someone help.Story about how he´ll make her hear the signs from his insid N how shell get close to attend his cal


**By: NekoS**

**Whispers: Walking Through Your Life**

**Chapter One. Questions on Whispers.**

It was raining that night. The water was falling all over the whole castle. Drops of rain were hardly falling in the rooftop of the tower.

Draco smirked. That sound was disturbing. Not that he was actually concentrated, but it didn't let him sleep nor think. He glanced to the window at the rain. It wasn't that he hated rain, but that sound was actually disconcerting. In fact, he liked rainy days a lot. Those were the best; when none really goes out from the castle; its all dark and silent, cold floor and cold air.

But he hated that sound. He hated the sound of water falling over the roof tiles. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up; put a pair of jeans on and a white t-shirt. With no shoes on.

He loved the feeling of touching cold floor. It was relaxing.

Draco walked around the Slytherin tower and walked off through the entrance-wall. He found himself on the silent and dark hallways of Hogwarts. He started walking with no path around the whole castle, not knowing why or where he was going to end.

Everything was dark. Everything was gray. Draco smirked. He hated gray. He was "supposed" to love gray, in fact, he pretended to love gray. But he didn't. He was sick of gray. His tower: green and…gray. His house: green and… gray. His eyes: gray. His father's eyes: gray. His life: gray.

He looked down to notice that, even the pants he was wearing had a sign of gray in them.

Dammit.

He took away his look from his pants and kept staring at the sparkly and reflective floor. He could see himself and someone else reflect. Draco let go an only word.

Uh?

A girl was walking on the hallway. What the fuck… its 2 in the morning, and its raining. Who in this world would go out to walk in the hallways... excepting me...´.

He made no sound. He didn't want her to hear him. He was curious to know why a girl was walking all over the hallways in the middle of the night.

She was silently walking in a same direction. It was like she knew where she was going. What she didn't know was Draco Malfoy was following her in silent.

She kept walking hallways and hallways. Draco begun to get impatient. This girl was walking like that for, what was to him, like 9 or 10 minutes. But she didn't seem to stop. She just kept walking. Maybe shes just doing like me, walking around with no path´.

He was about to turned around when the girl stopped in front of the only glassless round window in the whole Hogwarts. She didn't move. Seemed like she was whispering things to herself. Draco got closer and hide behind a statue he couldnt recognize because of the dark.

He shouted himself and got to notice what she was saying were all questions. Draco tried to hear more, but he didn't make it. He made to hear words like: why, found, betray and moonlight. But even all together, to him, they made none sense.

Suddenly, the girl started looking to both sides, like searching for answers to all those questions. Draco doubt, and started thinking she was in some kind of trance. That's why shes around all the hallways like th……… no way´.

-It cant be! What the hell are you doing here Granger?- Draco yelled. He couldn't help himself to yell that out when she turned too look for answers right to the side he was.

Hermione noticed his presence, and looked at him with a really weird look. At least in the dark, for Draco was really weird. She didnt say anything. She just kept whispering questions to herself. But this time, she started walking to the window, and climbed up.

Draco stood there, seeing her climbing the window and looking to the field on the bottom of Hogwarts, to 4 floors down her. He didn't move, he couldn't move.

She stepped forward. She was a step from the edge. Draco was horrorified; she was gonna jump and he was not going to do anything.

But he didn't care anyway. He wasn't going to move. She was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin. She was know-it-all Granger.

And it was simply unbelievable that she couldn't know that if she stepped forward she would fall. He knew that she was clear of what she was doing. She wanted to jump. And for the last, she was a Mudblood, he was a Pure Blood.

She put her foot away from the railing of the window. Draco suddenly moved forward and made the statue fall.

Ouch!. Damn – Draco whispered, knowing that his whisper wouldnt make the sound of the statue on the floor became softer.

Hermione looked down once more, and turned around her face to look at Dracos expressless face. Draco just stared at her eyes, her weird look again, that now, was harder expressed because of the moonlight. Eyes that had nothing inside, eyes that meant nothing, looking to nowhere, asking for being forgiven. Empty eyes.

-_Im sorry-_

She kept staring at him. And smiled.

NO!-

She let her weight made her fall form the window, when Draco begun to run towards her and climbed up the window to catch her hand in the air. Hermione looked once more directly to his eyes, but didn't catch his hand.

Draco hardly pulled her up and bringed her back to the cold floor of Hogwarts.

He didn't know what impulse him to run after her, but something pulled her to her. Maybe her sad smile. Maybe the fact she looked like asking for forgiven, or maybe just the empty look that he could never think she would make ever. He didn't know. The only thing he know its that she was safe now.

And that he had to run with her to somewhere before any professor, guided by the statue sound find him, with her on that state.

A/N: Fiew, long chapter, for being the first!. But wow, I loved it. Im proud of myself xDD. No really, I liked it a lot. I hope you liked it too, and if you did, well you can show it to mee by clicking on the buttom down there. :D:D:D thanks guys!


End file.
